A Helping Hand
by LinaStar
Summary: April O'Neil has had a rough couple of months and it is finally starting to catch up with her. When the turtles find her passed out on their living room floor, they step in to help their friend recover. No romance, just good old fashioned family fluff!


**Hey all. I'm new to the TMNT fiction but I've been reading some absolutely stunning works on here and felt that I should contribute a little something to the community. I love the dynamic that April has with the Hamato clan and though they all tend to have difficulty expressing themselves sometimes, they demonstrate their affection through actions. So here's a little April sickfic for you all to spread the love! **

###

April O'Neil clambered down the ladder into the sewers with a small sigh. Though she had ventured through these dank tunnels enough times that she could likely find the hidden chambers in her sleep, the deep exhaustion in her bones urged her to not make this journey today. The weather had cooled from the heat of summer and the wet October chill had begun to penetrate the bustling city above. With midterms finally ending and the many late nights spent with her ninja family patrolling the streets, April was worn out.

_It's okay, _she consoled herself as she began her short trip through the sewers. _At least it's Friday so I can rest and recharge this weekend._ Shifting the backpack on her shoulder that felt heavier with each step, she crossed over the subway tracks and headed toward the turnstiles in the distance, the soft yellow glow of the carefully concealed lair calling to her in the darkness.

"Sensei, I'm here!" April called as she pushed through the turnstiles and into the front room of the underground home. A soft masculine voice echoed from the dojo down the hall, "Welcome back April. Are you ready for your lesson?"

April tried to shake the weariness from her body, ignoring the slight ache in her muscles and the beginnings of a headache at her temples, as she dropped her book bag on the kitchen counter and removed her shoes before heading to the practice room. "Hai, Sensei."

She found her ninjitsu instructor and the leader of the Hamato clan sitting in the lotus position in the center of the room. His eyes opened as the painted rice paper doors to the dojo slid open to reveal his redheaded student. April bowed respectfully to the giant rat before entering the room. "Will the guys be joining us today?" she asked as her master stood and motioned her forward, vaguely recalling that she hadn't heard the other occupants as she entered the lair.

"No, my sons have headed above ground to retrieve our evening meal. I believe Murakami-san was working on a new dish," Master Splinter mused with a small smile at the mention of his four rambunctious teenage sons. "Come, let us begin our training. We will begin with defensive forms."

With that, the lessons began. April found herself pushing twice as hard as she usually did to complete her katas correctly, often stumbling and missing steps. If Master Splinter noticed this, he did not mention it other than to say "Again!" or to correct the position of her hands or her stance. Her brain felt foggy and she was beginning to think that even the floor of the dojo was looking rather inviting for a nice nap when she suddenly heard her master call, "We will end the lesson here today."

With a soft sound of relief, April let her heavy arms drop to her sides almost forgetting to bow to her teacher. "Thank you Sensei," she said softly.

Splinter came up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder as the exited the dojo. "You seem weary. I know you have been very busy lately balancing your grades and your relationship with my sons, but please remember to take care of yourself as well. Your health is of the utmost importance."

April nodded tiredly, her head pounding louder now that she was no longer moving. "I know, Sensei. I have some things to give to Donnie and Mikey and then I will head home."

The rat nodded, appeased. "Very well. I will see you again soon then, April." He headed to his room as April moved back to the living room to await the return of her four friends. She made it as far as the couch when a dizzy spell hit her quite suddenly, almost knocking her off her feet. She knelt in front of the couch, her face pressed into the cushion as she waited for the tilting, churning sensation to pass, breathing deeply and clenching her eyes shut as the world rocked and swayed. Everything suddenly felt hot and hazy as the room spun around her.

Next thing she knew, a rough but gentle hand was cupping her cheek and voices slowly floated into her half-conscious mind.

"— get Donnie… April! What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

She made some sort of noise in recognition of her name, but was still trying to work out what had happened. Was someone in trouble?

"Mikey, can you get some water?" the voice said as the hand slipped away from her cheek and instead brushed her shoulder. Her eyes opened just a bit to see who was talking. As the image of green and blue surged into being in front of her, she gasped softly. "Leo?"

The hand on her shoulder tightened as she tried to get up, forcing her to lie still on what she found was the floor. How had that happened?

"Easy April. Just stay down for a minute. Raph went to find Donnie. Are you in pain? Anything hurt?" the oldest of her surrogate siblings asked. She shook her head, grimacing slightly as her vision blurred and spun from the action. When did it get so hot in here?

Then more voices, louder, clamored over each other in a crescendo of noise that made her head pound.

"Here's the water!"

"What's going on?"

"She awake?"

April groaned again, mentally noting that she sounded far too pitiful for her own liking as her hand moved slowly to her throbbing forehead. Another rough hand gently grabbed her own and pulled it away from her head.

"April? Hey, look at me. Talk to us? What's happening?" That voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"D'nnie… m'k. Jus' dizzy." She didn't want to worry him. He already had so much to worry about. "Brought you s'm stuff." She went to sit up again but Leo's hand was still firmly planted on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Hang on just a second! It can wait. Let me have a look at you. I want to make sure you didn't hit your head when you fell," Donatello responded. His hands left hers and moved to her head. It felt kind of nice as his hands carded through her hair, checking for telltale bumps or scratches to indicate a head injury. April sighed and let her eyes slip closed as he worked. Unfortunately it didn't last as Leo shook her slightly. "No sleeping yet," he told her seriously as her eyes found his. He had his "I-am-leader-and-you-will-do-as-I-command" look. She hummed groggily in response which he seemed to take as agreement and he then turned his eyes to his younger brother. "Donnie?"

Donatello had turned to Raphael who had been standing back to avoid being in the way as his brothers worked. "Could you get the thermometer and the ibuprofen out of the bathroom cabinet? I think she's running a fever. Pretty high if it caused her to pass out."

April heard a grunt in response as Raph left the room. Then the hand was lifted from her shoulder and Donnie's face was in front of her again. "Alright April, we're gonna sit you up slowly here." She felt his firm chest behind her as she was lifted into a sitting position. Her world spun slightly and her breathing quickened at the effort, but she didn't feel like fainting again. Leo nodded in approval and turned to Mikey, who April now noticed looked absolutely panicked. It was an unnerving expression for the usually bubbly turtle and she immediately felt her protective instincts kick in. "S'okay Mikey. M'fine. Just don't feel good."

Leonardo gently tugged the water glass out of his little brother's hand and brought it to April's lips as Raphael returned with the items Donnie had requested. "Slowly," Leo cautioned as April raised a shaky hand to the glass. She only had a few sips before the glass was pulled away. A blanket was settled around her shoulders as Donnie slipped a thermometer in her mouth. It was a long moment before it was removed and a mumbled curse was heard before the pop of a pill bottle being opened. "Take these," Donnie's doctor voice commanded, two small orange pills appeared in her field of vision and the water returned as she choked down the pills. God, was she tired. She felt like she could sleep for a decade if given half a chance. She shivered slightly, pulling the blanket closer. She needed to go home so she could sleep and maybe get a nice warm shower…

Suddenly there were arms around her, lifting her up and on to the well-worn but blissfully soft couch. "Go to sleep, April. We'll be right here." She nodded. She should go home, but a nap first might not be so bad…

#####

Donatello waited a few moments for the girl's breathing to even out before motioning his brothers to follow him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Raphael asked brusquely, only the slightest hint of concern leaking into his voice.

"She's got a pretty high fever. 103.2. Most humans average about 98.6. Much higher and we may have to think about taking her to a hospital. I'm gonna wait and see if the medicine helps. It should lower the fever to a more manageable level. Ugh, I should have seen this coming! She's looked pretty burned out the last few days, but I thought it was just because she had her exams this week."

"Not to mention she's been going on some of our patrols with us," Leo said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Now don't you both start that again," Raph demanded. "We've got enough on our plate without you two blaming yourselves for every little thing that happens to anyone around here."

"Raph's right… WOW, can't believe I just said that… We should focus on getting April better. What do we do Donnie? Do you think she'd like ice cream? Or comic books? Or to watch cartoons? That always makes me feel better!" Mikey waved his hand in the air for emphasis.

"Er… not right now Mike, but maybe when she's feeling better. Right now she needs sleep and hydration and TLC," Donatello remarked. "How about this? You guys go ahead and eat, dinner's getting cold. Leo, could you go get Sensei? I'll keep an eye on April for now and we can take this one step at a time."

The brothers nodded and separated.

####

April awoke confused. It was dark and she was sure that the shadows that had been chasing her through her dreams had followed her into wakefulness. The room shifted and spun around her as she fought to get into a defensive stance as her master had shown her. The sudden movement made her sick to her stomach and the fear made her heart race. A shadow rose up to meet her and she lashed out to meet them with a cry and a right hook. Her body was weak with fear and illness and though the creature blocked her strike, her whole body fell forward with the force of her blow. It was only when she yelped as she crashed into the nightmarish figure that it solidified into a recognizable shape and she heard the soft mantra of comforting words whispered in her ear. "Shh, April, calm down, it's okay. I gotcha. You're okay. Settle down."

Her voice was soft and she felt unbidden tears slip down her cheeks as Raphael set her down on the couch again and tucked the blanket around her firmly. "R-Raph? But- I thought… they were everywhere! They were gonna hurt me… I-I-I…" she sobbed quietly, trying to gain control of her racing heart and building nausea.

"Hey, hey. I gotcha back sis. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." She felt his cool hand brush her forehead and shivered. "Damn, girl. You really know how to get sick. I'll be right back."

She wanted to grab his hand and beg him not to leave her, but she was exhausted and already half asleep despite herself.

###

When next she woke it was still dark but a soft light burned in the far corner of the room and something cool and damp was pressed against her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked into a soft, concerned pair of grey eyes. "Hey there. You with us?"

She went to speak and found herself coughing uncontrollably. She curled into herself as the coughing jolted her ribs and suddenly her stomach revolted with a vengeance. Her caretaker was prepared and hauled her into a sitting position just before she retched into a waiting bowl. Her cheeks burned and her eyes watered. God how embarrassing! Leo's strong hand was stroking her back and he was trying to coach her back into a proper breathing pattern. "Deep slow breaths, April. Slow and steady. In through the nose, out through the mouth. There you go. Again. Slowly. That's right."

When she finally gained some measure of control over herself, she was shaking and was absolutely mortified. "Oh g-god Leo… m'sorry. M'sorry," she mumbled, curling into herself once more.

"Hey, hey. Shh, it's okay. You're ill. It happens. I don't mind. Do you want some water? You should probably take some more medicine if you think you can keep it down?"

He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed some pills and a glass and helped her with the medicine before settling her down again. "You should try to rest some more. You're still pretty sick. I'll be here. Don't worry."

April wanted to protest, as her mind was still trying to fight for some semblance of order in this hazy world, but her ailing body overruled and she fell once again into a fitful sleep.

###

It was bright when she woke next, and a soft chant and pounding could be heard in the distance. She opened her eyes to find another presence on the couch with her. "M-Mikey?"

"Hey dudette," he smiled fondly at her. "How're you feeling?"

She pondered the question for a few moments and Michelangelo was convinced that April had fallen back asleep on him before he heard her say, "Like Karai threw me across the dojo and then the Kraang tried to scramble my brains." The youngest turtle laughed softly and said, "Not quite what I was hoping for but I'm glad you're more with it today. We were worried."

She leaned her head against her companion as she sat up, still feeling weak and unsteady. "Sorry, Mikey. I didn't realize I was quite so sick…" she nearly drifted off again cuddled up against the familiar bulk when she suddenly remembered the items she had brought with her the day before. "Oh, Mikey I brought you all some things from above ground. They're in my bag… wait, where're the others?"

Mikey stood to retrieve her bag and called, "They're in the dojo training with Master Splinter." Oh so that's what the noises were.

He returned and brought the bag with him. She took out the groceries, thankfully all nonperishables, and also a few new books and movies for the guys and a couple of spare parts and first aid supplies that Donnie had requested. "Aw, April you're the best!" Mikey said as he saw the food and new toys. "You didn't have to do that!"

April beamed tiredly, feeling pleased with herself. "I've gotta take care of my boys!" she told him.

Mikey's smile lessened a bit, but he still managed a half grin as he replied, "It's our turn to take care of you. Now, you missed dinner last night. Do you want anything to eat? The Mikester makes a mean mac'n'cheese if you're up for it? Or maybe just some soup?"

April agreed to attempt some food, even though it really didn't sound that appetizing, and she watched sleepily as Mikey danced around the small kitchen while he cooked. She must have dozed off because suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and started. Mikey was there, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with a steaming bowl of pasta in his hand. She mumbled her thanks and managed a few bites as Mikey watched in anticipation. She smiled and told him it was really good, and to be fair it was, she just didn't have much of an appetite. Yet when Mikey made that adorable puppy dog face, no one could deny him anything. So April continued to eat until most of the bowl was gone. Mikey looked supremely pleased and so she felt she had done her due diligence.

However, not an hour later, just as the guys were coming out of the dojo, April's stomach revolted against the pasta. She dove from the couch with a speed she didn't know she possessed and past the turtles emerging from their practice, hurtling into the bathroom before losing her lunch. She didn't know how long she knelt there. Each time she thought she was done, her body would heave again. She couldn't remember a time she had felt so miserable. Suddenly she felt something cold on her forehead and on the back of her neck, the shock of the icy coldness surprisingly eased her nausea and she fell back with her knees curled up to her chest on the floor in sheer exhaustion.

She looked up with red, watery eyes at Donatello who was looking down at her in sympathy, holding the cold washcloth to her forehead. "You okay now?" She nodded, leaning against his arm as he flushed the toilet and then dabbed at her face with the cold washcloth. "I think your fever spiked again. Probably caused the nausea and shakiness. Let's see?" He pulled the thermometer off the counter, while still keeping a steadying arm around the girl. He waited for the thermometer to beep and then glanced at it. "Not too bad. 102 even. Certainly better than last night, but let's get you some more ibuprofen. Mikey didn't give you any yet right?"

April shook her head. "I'm sorry Donnie. I don't mean to cause such a fuss. I should probably head home and just try to sleep it off. You guys have a city to keep safe; I shouldn't keep you from that."

She had expected Donnie to look crestfallen or maybe frustrated, but the bemused and soft expression he gave her almost gave her chills from the sheer affection that emanated from him. "April, you're not causing a fuss and until that fever breaks I am not going to leave you alone in that apartment. Your aunt isn't going to be back from her meeting until Tuesday right? And I think the city can wait a few days. You are more important to us… to me, than fighting the Foot or the Kraang or anyone else. Right now, my job is to keep you safe and help you recover, okay?" He smiled warmly and she felt her cheeks redden again as she nodded mutely. "Good. Now, do you think you can walk or do you need a hand getting back to the couch?"

The girl stood slowly, leaning heavily on Donnie as she tried to stop the shaking in her legs. God but she felt so weak. What kind of illness was this? She hadn't been sick like this in years. Slowly Donnie maneuvered her into the hallway and eventually decided to pull her up fully into his arms as her knees buckled. April hid her face in shame against his plastron as he rocked her slightly on the way back to the main room. Through fever bright eyes, half closed in exhaustion and embarrassment, she saw Donnie's brothers in the living room waiting for them.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked as Donnie settled April on the couch and pulled an extra blanket over her as the girl continued to shiver.

"It will be," Donnie said, putting a protective hand on her head. "Try and get some more rest, April."

April closed her eyes, but she found that as tired as she was, she couldn't really sleep. She drifted for a while, catching snippets of conversations as the boys and their surrogate father moved about in their daily lives around her. Occasionally she would feel a hand or paw on her forehead or someone fixing the blankets on top of her. She knew she was safe and she could feel the strong familial love flowing toward her. How lucky she was to have found such caring and protective friends. If only she could do more for them.

###

It wasn't until early the next morning that April finally took a turn for the better. The boys had spent the night in the living room with her after a late night movie marathon. She had only caught bits and pieces of the movies throughout the night as her body attempted to heal. It was around 4 or 5 am that she woke to a blue television screen and found herself shivering fit to fall right off the couch. She whimpered as she huddled further into the blankets and the nearest body, which happened to be Raphael's. He snorted awake to find April curled as tightly into herself as he had ever seen a human be and trying to burrow into the side of his leg as she trembled.

He nudged his brother on the other side of him who started awake instantly. "Hey, she's shaking like a leaf!" Raph whispered to Donnie, moving over so that Don could check on their friend. April whimpered again at the loss of contact that meant warmth. Donatello bent down and placed a hand on April's cheek, listening intently to her breathing over the chattering of her teeth. He smiled slightly as she looked at him fearfully, huddling even further under the blanket. "It's so c-c-cold…" she told him.

"I think your fever just broke. Your body is trying to stabilize and it will in a minute. Raph's gonna get you another blanket. Other than being cold, how're you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," she said as she suppressed another shiver.

"Good, that's really good!" he said excitedly, feeling a sense of relief flooding through him for the first time in days. His princess was going to make a full recovery!

Later that morning, April was finally able to keep down some applesauce and some soup so Donnie let her get up and move around a little. She had presented him with the spare parts and books she had brought him on Friday and Donnie looked about ready to cry. "April, thank you. You do so much for us and I know how difficult it can be, you know, considering what we are and where we live and all... We really appreciate your generosity and your friendship. You really mean a lot to us, you know that right?"

April smiled and gifted Donatello with a rare hug. "Donnie, you all took such good care of me. You always take such good care of me and of this city, even though they don't know it. I only wish that I could do more for you. For all of you. Thank you for finding me, for saving my life more than once, and for being my friends."

Donatello nearly turned pink as his mind registered that April, his April, was HUGGING him. "O-of c-c-course April. Always!"

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
